Red Days
by pertend
Summary: I don't know what to type...P3P story! The main character will be the girl named Hamuko! The pairing will be Hamuko/Akihiko! YAY! Read it if your interested! There will be love triangles later on in the story!Oh I also dont follow dates n'stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Long day

**Red Days**

**This is P3P/****Persona 3 Portable story**: I am going to have the main character be the girl. The main character will be known as Hamuko Arisato! I don't know why, but I see that name for her everywhere. Soooo, please no fighting or hating here. Alright! Yay Happy! :D First time doing a story! YAY! Another HAPPY! XD

**Pairing**: Akihiko Sanada /Hamuko Arisato (main) - Hamuko /others (I wonder who ;P)

**BTW!** There are going to be **love triangles**!!! Yay triangles! Yay **super hot** and **sexy **drama problems! WhooooHoooo! XD (I don't know when though…)

* * *

**Paulownia Mall**

"Aw man, I need to get my social links up higher to get better personas. I'm still too weak." A small teenage girl with red eyes and brunette hair grumbles walking out of a blue door from the mall's ally way. _I already did as much as I can with yukitan-ton-yukatan... yukatard or whatever, and in return to get lame personas_. _I felt I just wasted a lot of time with a stupid,_ _meddlesome__, self center, incentive, selfish, cheery girl. Who is now my BFFF(Best Female Friends Forever)._ The red eye girl makes a distress face. She sits herself on the nearest bench that's open to her.

"Junpei." She starts to count with her fingers. "Ken, Fuuka, old couple, Bebe, Shinjiro and a whole bunch of other fucks that I still have not finished yet, and it's been 4 months." She puts her hands down on her lap and sighs in defeat.

"I think misfortune has just befallen me." She mumbles while sulking.

"Who has misfortune befallen them?" A pretty guy who has silver hair and grey eyes is standing in front of her.

She perks her head up. "Oh, hey Senpai." Then moves over and puts her head down looking at her folded hands in her lap. _Great…It's Akihiko Sanada san. Now I have to work on another person, already. Just how many cards are there?_ She sighs.

"What's wrong?" He takes a seat next to Hamuko.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it senpai. I'm just tired, that's all." She forces a light smile at Akihiko.

"What do you mean not to worry? You're a very important person to our team and as a friend." He said with a stern voice.

She bit her lower lip before speaking. "Ah, I'm sorry senpai. I will be more considerate next time."

He starts to feel bad and a sweat drop slides down to the side of his right cheek. "Ah, um...no... don't apologize. I was- I just wanted you to be aware of that." He starts to scratch the back of his head.

She nods. _I wonder how I should approach this situation. I never had a social link with senpai. I wonder what card he holds._ She thinks deeply about it.

Silent takes over both of them. Hamuko can careless if it's an awkward silence between them. While Akihiko on the other hand, is feeling uncomfortable. He tries to think of something to say to break the silence.

"I-I um…" He struggles to talk about something.

"I like cats." Hamuko smiles sweetly at Akihiko, who becomes speechless.

"...Uh okay."

"What about you, senpai? Do you like cats?"

"Cats... Yeah, I like cats." Akihiko makes an unsure smile. "What brought this up?"

"Well I used to own a cat when I was young and you made me think of him." Hamuko smiles sadly.

"Eh...I remind you of your pass cat? How so?" He uneasily laughs.

"Let's just say he's just like you in many ways besides looking like you." She chuckles happily.

"I see. I-"He gets cut off by someone who is calling out to him. Both Akihiko and Hamuko turn their heads to see who it is. Its senpai's fan girls.

_Oh yay. What bundle of joys that I and senpai will receive from the group of stupid, shallow, jealous, ugly hookers, who enjoys finger banging hearts that gives girls around the world bad names, and destroys the hopes and dreams of many good girls out there, who get the burnt end of the rope. _

She shrugs, "What a world."

"Eh?"

"Nothing senpai."

The fan girls reached them. "Oh! What a coincidence meeting you here, Akihiko san." She makes a snobbish face at Hamuko. _It seems their group leader is a 3rd year like Sanada san. The rest is underclassman like me._

Both Akihiko and Hamuko remain silent.

"Akihiko san, what are you doing with an underclassman who has a boyfriend?" She smugly smiles at Hamuko. The other girls giggle and look at her with discuss.

"Boyfriend?"

"........" Hamuko sits there silently unfazed by the situation.

"She with him all the time, Akihiko san. I think his name is... Junpei Iori." She smugly smiles again with delight.

"Is that so?" Akihiko looks directly at the fan girl.

Hamuko smiles at the upperclassman and others, "I understand how you will believe nasty rumors then hearing it from the victim's mouth. Then again, that's what resentment does to people. They want to believe in the worst of others."

The upperclassman grits her teeth in anger.

"What's wrong, senpai?" Hamuko smiles innocently.

"Humph! Whatever! Let's go girls!" They swish their hair off their shoulder and turn to leave.

"Ah gee. Sorry about that senpai. I caused so much trouble for you." She stands up. "I think if I stick around you too long I will cause more trouble for you." She bows out of apology. "See ya." Right when Hamuko is about to walk away, Akihiko lunges forward at her.

"Wait." Akihiko grabs Hamuko's left wrist.

"!?" She looked stunned.

"No...I-uh...I want to be with you." He looked worried.

".....S-senpai?" Hamuko lightly blushes.

Akihiko turns bright red like his vest. "Ah! No. that's not what I meant. I mean-"

"I understand senpai. Thank you." She smiles warmly. Then silence rolls back in again. "...Um you can let go now."

"Oh!" He lets go quickly still beat red in the face.

"Let's head back to the dorm." She smiles

"Yeah." He smiles back at Hamuko.

They both walked back quietly together to the dorm.

**Dorm ****Lounge - Evening**

"Sup guys!" Junpei greets loudly. The others in the room turn to see that Hamuko and Akihiko entered the dorm together. Yukari arches an eyebrow at Hamuko. Hamuko shifts her eyes from Yukari to elsewhere in the room. Hamuko yawns as tears swell up to her eyes.

"Yikes. I'm tired. I think I will head up to my room now and sleep off my long day." She nods slowly. "Yep. Good night everyone! Oh, and thank you senpai."

"Your wel-"She quickly takes off to her room before Akihiko could finish. "Okay." Akihiko scratches his head. "Dude, senpai! What's going on between you and Hamuko?" Junpai grins big. Yukari chimes in. "Yeah, what is going on between you two?" She smiles with and arched eyebrow.

"Nothing. We met up by chance and talked. What's with you guys?" Akihiko seemed perplex about the situation.

"Oh nothing. I-We just thought that there was something there between you guys." Yukari makes a disappointed face. "We?" Junpai does his stupid big grin again. "Ugh! Ew! Stupei!" Yukari shoves Junpei, who loses his balance and crash into Akihiko. "Serves you right, Stupei! Oh, sorry senpai."

**Hamuko's room**

Hamuko sighs in relief at the fact she made it in her room in one piece. _What a lame day. I got nothing out of it. Not even a social link with senpai._ She falls onto her bed with her face nuzzled into her pillow. "Hmmm I love pillow." She mumbles into her pillow. In minutes she fell asleep.

**Early morning – Hamuko's room**

She suddenly wakes up from her heavy slumber sweating. She sits up in her bed. _Did I just have a nightmare?_ She thinks deeply. "I can't remember." It frustrates her just trying to remember. She looks at the clock which reads 5am. Then she looks down to see that she's still in her school uniform. _Ew! I feel as if I got it all sweaty and gross. _She strips all of her clothes off and wraps a towel around her. _I'm pretty sure that no one is up at this hour. I can wash my uniform and shower while im at it._ She smiles to herself and leaves out her door.

**Dorm - Floor 1**

She puts her clothes in the washing machine and makes her way to the girls bathroom. On her way to the girls bathroom her name gets called out (quietly). She spins around quickly to see that Akihiko was walking toward her all sweaty in his work-out clothes.

"!?" Her face turns flushed. _OMFG!?_

"What are you doing up-" His face is bright red and he spins around quickly. "Oh my- I'm so sorry Hamuko!" His voice starts to get loud.

"Shhhh!!!" She freaks out. They become silent to see if anyone heard them. Nothing happens. She sighs.

"safe." Quietly she said. Then shifts her eyes back at Akihiko, whose back is faced at her. "What are you doing up so early in the morning, senpai?" She said with a stern quite voice.

"I'm always up around 4 am to train. While we're on this topic." He clears his throat. "What are you doing up so early in the morning…with just a t-towel?"

Hamuko slightly blushes. "None of your business."

Akihiko nods. Then there were thumps at the stairs. Someone is coming down them.

Hamuko gasps. Akihiko turns to Hamuko with his eyes squeezed shut. "What's wrong?"

"……Wow senpai…really now?" The thumps get closer. "Hey do you hear that?"

Hamuko quickly grabs Akihiko by his arm. His eyes fly wide open. She pulls him into the girls bathroom. Hamuko slams Akihiko against the wall with her body pressed up against his body. "What are-"She covers Akihiko's mouth with her hand. "Shhhh. Do you want us to get caught?" She said in a stern quite voice. She lets go of his mouth. They both stayed in silence listening to the footsteps. The footsteps stopped at the door of the girls bathroom for a bit. Then the footsteps continue on its way out the front door.

They both let out sigh. "Oh wow that was a close call." She starts to back away from Akihiko. But suddenly Akihiko grabs her waste and pull her in quickly.

* * *

GASP!!! AND THAT'S THE END LADIES AND GENTS! STICK AROUND FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!! THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

FAREWELL! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

DUN DUN DUUUHHHHH!!!!( I don't even know if I did that right…-_-) Well Yay on second chapter!!!! This time around, I think I better step it up on the story. I will try my hardest to make it a hot and sexy drama….also LONGER too!!!! I will be sure to make you guys be on the edge of your seats. SO ON TO THE STORY NOW!!!

**BTW! **BIG BIG **warning**!!! There is a _sexy__sex_! Please go away if you can't take it! ……Besides the fact that I did and is rated **Mature!!!** So once again, please go away if you don't like _**SEXY**__**SEX!**_

Thank you and enjoy the story.

NOW LET'S GET IT ON!!!!! XD 333

* * *

**Recap:**

Hamuko quickly grabs Akihiko by his arm. His eyes fly wide open. She pulls him into the girls bathroom. Hamuko slams Akihiko against the wall with her body pressed up against his body. "What are-"She covers Akihiko's mouth with her hand. "Shhhh. Do you want us to get caught?" She said in a stern quite voice. She lets go of his mouth. They both stayed in silence listening to the footsteps. The footsteps stopped at the door of the girls bathroom for a bit. Then the footsteps continue on its way out the front door.

They both let out sigh. "Oh wow that was a close call." She starts to back away from Akihiko. But suddenly Akihiko grabs her by the waist and pulls her in quickly.

* * *

**Now on to the story!!!!**

"!?" She becomes shocked. "S-S-Senpai!?"

"Hamuko." He said in a sexy low tone voice. She feels that the whole atmosphere has suddenly changed.

"What has gotten into you, senpai!?" She struggles in his arms.

"You." He makes a sexy smile and gropes her ass.

"!?" She goes into a shock that freezes her in place. He slowly leans into her face. _OMFG! He's going to kiss me!!!_ She gets embarrass and buries her face into his chest.

"Don't hide. Let me see your face." He chuckles. She shakes her head like mad.

"Look at me." He says softly. She lifts her head slowly out of his chest.

_What am I doing!? My body is obeying him! What's wrong with me?...I-I feel hot._ He takes one of his hands off her waist and lightly takes her hair out of her face and presses it against his nose and mouth and breathes in her essence.

"You smell wonderful." He whispers. He lets go of her hair and caress Hamuko's face gently. Hamuko blushes and closes her eyes. He watches his hand that slides down gently against Hamuko's soft skin to the base of her neck and stops at her shoulder.

"Beautiful."

"S-Senpai." She says in a whisper and making a tiny moan.

Akihiko kisses her gently on her forehead, and then moves to her right cheek. His kisses trail to her mouth. _What is this feeling? I feel like im being whisked away… My mind is going crazy. _He slips his warm tongue in her mouth. Both of their tongues intertwine with passion as the kiss deepens. Her heart starts to race like crazy. Akihiko stops kissing her, breathing deeply with a sexy smile. Hamuko stares at Akihiko for a bit with a glaze over her eyes, like she's in a trance. He slowly strips off his sweaty shirt. His breathing becomes slow and steady. Akihiko's grey eyes look deeply into Hamuko's red eyes.

"I want you, Hamuko." His low tone becomes even sexier than before. One of Hamuko's hands touches Akihiko's face. Akihiko watches closely at Hamuko, who is watching her hand traveling slowly down to his tone abdomen and stopping there. She moves her head slowly toward his chest and then lightly kisses his chest. Akihiko closes his eyes as he bit his lower lip trying to restrain himself. She keeps kissing his chest leaving some kiss marks on his chest.

"I can't take it." He groans and he aggressively takes her and shoves her against the wall with his body up against her. He picks up one of her legs and puts it against his hip. He holds it there and presses his lower reign into hers. She moans quietly at the feel of his big bulge against her wet crotch. She grabs onto his arms tightly to keep her balance.

"I want to feel every inch you." His face inches away from kissing her. Akihiko watches her intently. Without saying anything, she blushes a dark shade of red and takes off her towel. The towel quickly drops to the floor. Akihiko gazes at her body with great satisfaction. This tells him that she gave him the** Okay** to do away with her. He smiles lustfully slipping his free hand between her legs to play with her clit while he kisses her deeply. Both Akihiko and Hamuko's breathing starts to grow heavy.

Akihiko then slides one of his fingers in and out of her tight wet hole. Hamuko winces, at the feel of discomfort between her legs.

"Relax." His finger slows down going in and out of her. "Take it in and feel." Akihiko whispers in her ear. He does it for a while and still making out with her.

"M-More." Hamuko gasps out of pleasure. Akihiko slides in another finger in, now there are two fingers going in and out of her. Hamuko moans get louder by the minute.

Akihiko stops everything. "Are you ready for me?" He says with a hint of impatient behind his voice.

"Y-Y-Yes." She sounds embarrassed. Akihiko takes his hand and shuffle his bottoms down enough to take out his big hard penis. "S-S-Senpai." Hamuko blushes a deep dark red.

"Call my first name." His face is close in at her neck breathing down it.

She shivers at his breath at her neck. In a shy quite voice, "…A-A…Aki-Akihiko." At this point, Hamuko becomes very embarrass. Akihiko smiles warmly at her and runs his hand through her hair. "Put your arms around my neck." Hamuko does what he says and throws her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"Hamuko." He says tenderly. He starts to enter slowly. She gasps out loudly. Akihiko covers her mouth with his. Pressing his sweet lips against her pink lips and sealing it with a hot passion make out, trying to keep her mind off the pain. He slowly eases more of his hard manhood into her. Her nails dig into his back hard. "Nnnnn." He moans out of pleasure and pain.

"Don't stop." She cries out. Akihiko responds to her by quickly putting the rest of him inside of her. Both Akihiko and Hamuko moan together. Akihiko can't restrain himself any longer again. "Im sorry." He grunts and starts to pump into her. Hamuko cries out as her leg that's being held wraps around his waist. At that point, Akihiko takes the initiative to pick her up so that she can wrap her other leg around him and she did. Now he supports her by holding on to her upper thighs near her ass. He begins to thrust into her hard and deep.

"My…My mind… is going crazy." He huffs and moans. His hands get tighter around her thighs as she seems to be bouncing from his deep hard thrusts.

"Ahhhhh! Nnnnnn!.... A-Akihiko!" Her finger nails starts to dig in deeper onto his scratched up back. "...I-I can't take it any more…I-Im going to come!"

"We'll come together. Nnnnnguh!" He buries his face into her neck and vice versa as his speed increase. Hamuko's vagina tightens around Akihiko's penis that's going in and out of her quickly, hard and deep. They both reach their climax at the same time with a loud cry. Akihiko rest himself against her who was already pinned up against the wall. They both stayed that way for a bit breathing heavily. He then removes himself from her and places her back to her feet carefully. Akihiko looks at her and smiles warmly still holding on to her. Again, he removes hair out of her face. She stops his hand that is removing hair from her face and kisses it gently and then holds it. He stares at her with loving and care.

"Hamuko." He says in a gentle voice.

"Hmmm."

He starts to blush. "…I love you"

"I do too." She blushes and giggles.

"What is it? …Don't laugh." His blush darkened. "Hamuko…" She looks deeply in his grey eyes without a word. "Fall in love with me…more."

She nods, "I will…love more of you."

They both kissed each other sweetly…Then she starts to scream out in pain as her tummy starts to grow out as she slides down to the ground. She shuts eyes out of sharp pain, screaming her head off. When she opens her eyes still screaming, she's in a hospital bed giving birth to a babe (baby). She freaks out. She screams so hard that she wakes herself up from her own sleep.

Sweating, she sit up quickly in her bed and looks around franticly. She sighs in relief that it was just a…Bad…Yet pleasurable…?… And a crazy dream. She looks at the clock which reads 5am… Her face darkens.

"…Um that's not right."She looks down at her clothes…Still in her uniform. "That's defiantly not right." As she starts to freak out and move back farther into her bed. She bumps into a big lump that is wrapped up into her blanket. She looks closely…_It's a body. A body!?_ She jumps of her bed quickly stumbling to her door about to run out it. _Wait…_ She turns around to see that the body still there. _This has to be a dream! Yeah, a dream. _She walks back to her bed slowly and reaching out to get ready to pull back the blankets fast. She reaches her bed and grabs her blanket at the end where she was laying. She takes a deep breath and pulls back the blanket and it's…_Mitsuru!? WTF!? She's naked!? _Startled, Hamuko drops the blanket in her hand and watches Mitsuru curl into a ball and starts to wakes up.

"Hmmm…?" She opens her eyes. "Hamuko…What are you doing up?"

"What am I doing up!? More like what the hell are you doing in my bed!? Naked!?" She said in a quiet angry voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Come back to bed and hold me, its cold." Mitsuru grabs the blanket, flips over while pulling the blanket over her.

She angrily grabs her blanket and pulls it off, "SENPAI!!!…!?"

There lays…_Shinjiro!? _On his back only wearing his boxers.

"Huh? Ready for some more?" Smiling as he arches an eyebrow. His body is in a sexy pose.

"Oh god!" She quickly turns around embarrassed, stepping away from her bed. _Nose bleed situation._

"Come here." She hears a pat on her bed. She slightly turns around slowly to see Shinjiro in a new sexy pose. She swiftly turns back around blushing taking more steps away from her bed.

"…Uh… I-Im going to put you on hold. So I will get back to you in a bit." She said with a nervous voice. _Ugh! Why did I just say that!? I never knew I was so… so… perverted! _She pushed her red cheeks together with her hands. Then Shinjiro arms wrap around her waist from behind. His warm body presses against her with a hard bump going into her backside. She flinches.

"I don't like to wait." A sexy low tone voice whispers in her ear. A hand travels up her uniform shirt.

"Come on. Let's go another round." Licking and then nibbling on her ear. She gasps and grabs a hold of the traveling hand through her uniform shirt.

"Another round!? When did I ever sleep with you!?" She said with anger.

"Many times…And recent too. You were riding me while calling my name out loud like there was no tomorrow." He chuckles.

"!!!" Shocked by what he just said.

Shinjiro spins Hamuko around to face him and then picks her up and sets her over his shoulder. "Im taking you to bed you big tease." He makes a satisfy smile.

"What!?" She cries out.

"Maybe you'll ride me while calling out my name again." He pats her butt and laughs. They reach her bed and he drops her onto the bed.

The drop made her snap awake again, but with a jolt. This time she's under her covers with a cool wet cloth over her forehead. She removes the cloth and sits up in bed to see she's in her PJs. She groans as she takes her hand to rub her forehead.

"I think I have a headache." She mumbles as she feeling light headed……"The clock." She remembers. She takes a deep breath and turns to look at the clock which reads 2:47am. "Ah, good." She sighs. She then removes the blankets from her and shifts her whole body to the edge of the bed where her feet dangled before touching the cold floor and ends up coughing a little. "Ugh. My mouth is dry…And im thirsty. Hamuko gets up out of her bed felling dizzy and shuffles herself to her door. Everything is dark, but not dark enough for her to know where she is going. She reaches the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, turns on a lamp in the lounge, and then goes sit herself on a couch. Hamuko takes a seat with the glass of water in her hand. She takes a sip then looks around.

"Not much to look at in this room." As she sets her glass on the coffee table and then leans back into the comfy couch closing her eyes. Within minutes of relaxing in the comfy couch, she fell asleep.

"Arisato … Arisato …" Someone is shaking her awake.

"Unnn?" She rubs her eyes open to see Akihiko in her face staring.

"Arisato." She jolts and Akihiko jumps back in surprise in her sudden movement. "Sorry, senpai. You scared me..." She stretches and yawns, pressing her hand against her mouth out of manners. "What time is it, senpai?" She relaxes again then looking at him from head to toe. Noticing that he's wearing work-out clothes, but not the ones he was wearing from her dream.

"4: 15 am. What are you doing down here, Arisato?" He looks at her with concern.

"I was thirsty and went to go get a drink, and then hang out for a bit down here…But I guess I fell asleep." She shrugs at Akihiko.

"How are you feeling?" He takes a seat next to her closely while never taking his eyes off her.

She shifts her eyes at Akihiko and then at the tiny space between herself and him. "Fine…I guess. Why?"

"Is that right?" Akihiko eyes narrows. He leans into her taking his hand and gently pressing it against her face and then forehead. "You're still warm, but your fever went down a bit." Akihiko removes his hand and stands up. "You need to go to bed right now and get better. I'll bring up something light for you to eat." He looks at her and waits for a reply.

"When did I become sick?" She makes a puzzled face at Akihiko.

"Well, you were out for two days. Long story short, is that Yukari found you sick with a high fever the night we came back to the dorm together. If you want more details, talk to Yukari."

Hamuko nods. "Oh okay. Thank you for telling me, senpai."

"Yeah…So, can you stand?" He offers his hand out to her. She stares at Akihiko's hand that's in front of her face.

"Yes and thank you." She smiles and takes a hold of her senpai's hand and gets up. "Se-"As her light headed gets to her and falls into Akihiko's arms. She gasps and quickly removes herself from his arms and stumbles a bit trying to straighten herself up.

"Im sorry, senpai! I just lost my footing when I got up!... Im fine. Really, I am." She forces a smile at him. He sighs and looks distress.

"Senpai…?" She looks at him apologetic.

"Hang on tight." Akihiko puts Hamuko arms around his neck, scoops her up into his arms, and carries Hamuko to her room up two flights of stairs. They get to her door on the third floor. He pauses for a bit looking at her door with a grim aura around him. _Senpai doesn't seem too happy for some reason._ Then he pushes her door open and closes it behind him with his foot. He walks over to the bed and gently lays Hamuko into her bed.

He blushes a light shade of red. "Uh…Y-You can cover yourself up." He turns around and quickly walks to her door. "Arisato, I'll be back soon. So, sit tight okay." He says with his back facing her. He opens up the door and leaves. She covers herself up and looks up at the ceiling thinking. _I caused so much trouble for senpai that it was written all over his face. I feel bad for getting in his way of his training…then again the flight of stairs. No! That's not it, it's the fact that im taking his time from his training to care for me. If I never left my room…_She sighs and closes her eyes. "It's already over and done with...so I can't worry about it now." She mumbles and goes to sleep.

Hamuko's eyes snap open from a loud knock at her door. "Come in." The door opens and in comes Shinjiro with a bowl of soup. Hamuko cocks an eyebrow at Shinjiro. "What happen to-" She gets cut off by Shinjiro. "Aki is at school, like everyone else." As he sets the bowl of soup on her night stand. He then pulls Hamuko's black swivel desk chair up next to her bed side and sits in it.

"That dumb ass fucked up the kitchen trying to prepare something for you but end up waking me up because he failed miserably and asked me to take his place as he goes get ready for school. I had to clean up his fucking mess and make you something." He scowls.

"I'm so sorry, senpai. I'm just causing so much trouble for everyone." She bites her lower lip.

"Tch. Whatever. If you feel that way, then take your ass to the hospital. They will you serve you and make you feel better without you feeling bad cause it's their job. Besides, the fact that you're paying them."

"Senpai, I-" Hamuko get cut off again.

"Cut it out with the Senpai bullshit. No, cut it out with the formal shit."

"You want me to call you by your first name?" She lightly blushes.

"Shinjiro." He picks up the soup bowl and hands it to her. She nods, takes the soup into her hands and takes a bite.

Hamuko's face lights up. "WOW! This is so delicious!" She starts to chow down.

Shinjiro blushes. "It's not that great. It's just soup, stupid." He stands up. "When you're done, put the bowl outside your door." He turns to leave. "I think you can mange." He reaches the door and opens it.

"S-S-Shin…Err, thank you!" _Ugh. I can't say his name. I'm going have to avoid his name._

"Yeah." He leaves out the door, shutting it behind him.

Hamuko finishes up her soup and goes to set it out her door. After she does that, she goes play an online video game on her PS3. The game is Modern Warfare 2.

**Dorm – Floor 3**

Shinjiro is walking down the 3rd floor to pick up her bowl. When he reaches her door he hears gun shots and Hamuko talking loud. Out of curiosity he knocks on her door. "Hold on Shadow." He hears her mumble.

"Come in!" Shinjiro walks into her room and Hamuko turns around with her black swivel desk chair sitting backwards in it. "What's up?" She pulls her gaming headset off her head. He blushes and quickly turns his head to the side. Hamuko is wearing a see through small white tank-top that shows cleavage and a short dark red skirt. She is showing a lot of skin and not only that…frontal underwear shot! It's the way she is sitting and she does not even realize she's showing her white underwear.

"…um…I just wanted to check on you and see what you're doing. I see that you're well and playing a game…It's hot in here." He clears his throat.

"Yeah it is. I even open all the windows in here and it's still hot." She slouches over her swivel desk chair and sighs. Then a muffled sound comes from her gaming headset and Hamuko perks up.

"Hold on for a sec." She places the gaming headset on her head. "Whatcha want, Shadowstar?......Yeah, I will…Start without me and I'll send you an invite when I come back…Okay, bye." She shuts her gaming headset off and takes it off her head.

"Sorry about that." She smiles.

"Uh…So what's up with the shadow name thing?" He still avoids looking at her.

"Oh it's a gamer tag. It's what people will come to know you as each and every time you play online."

"I see…Um is it a friend you know?" He shifts his eyes somewhere else in the room close by to her.

"No. I don't know the guy in person at all. He's just my buddy online." She giggles.

"So…" His eyes end up back to her panty shot and then quickly to her feet. Shinjiro cheeks redden.

"You want to hang out?" She smiles. _Chance!_ _I can start up on his social link again._

"Yeah…You hungry? I can cook something up for us." His eyes meet hers.

"That would be great!" She gets up off her swivel desk chair, goes over to shut off her PS3 and hurries over to where he is. "Let's go!" She turns him around, takes a hold of his shoulders and leads him out her door shutting it behind her.

**Dorm – First floor: Kitchen**

She lets go of Shinjiro. "Chef, may I be your assistant?" She looks at him with puppy eyes look.

He sighs and smiles. "Yeah. But don't get in my way and do as I say. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir." She salutes him with a big smile and giggles.

"Stupid." He rubs the top of her head smiling. "Alright let's get started."

**Two hours later**

"Yay! It's done." She wipes her sweat from her head away.

"Let's set the table. Go get the plates and glasses."

"Right!" She goes over to a cover that is suspended over the counter. She open it up and sees that the plates are higher than expected, but the glasses are reachable so she get the glasses down first. Now she starts reaching for the plates. Shinjiro come back into the kitchen seeing that Hamuko is struggling. He watches for a bit and then he walks over to her. He is towers over her from behind. He leans into her back, and grabs the plates for her. She turns around leaning up against the counter and Shinjiro hand her plates. They both look at each other in the eyes deeply still standing so close.

"Thank you." She blushes.

He puts his to arms down onto the counter one on each side of her, pinning her there. He looks at her with his eyes that follow from her chest to her face. He leans into the side of her face.

"I-"He gets cut off by someone walking in on them.

"What are you guys doing?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Oh gosh! I wonder who it is!!!! Stick around for the third chapter of Red Days!!!! Now I take my leave to go work on the third chapter!!!!! Thank you for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed as much as I typed up this story!


	3. Chapter 3: Heartache

OMG! Im so happy that I finally finished the second chapter! Wow I took my sweet time on it. My bad. =_= I really do hope that everyone enjoyed reading my second chapter. I was trying my hardest to make it great! I wanted it to go off with a big bang! But I guess the big bang part is supposed to be for the last chapter…Well, I will try even harder just to make every chapter exciting! But somehow it's not working out for me…Maybe it's because I already know what I will put down…? Eh, who knows? :P

Well anyways, here is the third chapter!!!!! Yay number three!!!! Peace out! XD

**WAIT! WAIT! HOLD UP!!! ****WARNING****!!!** This part of the story will contain self touching! This means masturbation! I won't tell who! You'll just have to read and find out. Anyways! Please leave if you can't stand hot sexy-ness of touching oneself. Lol! …No really, please leave if you cannot bear to read stuff like this.

Thank you and enjoy.

NOW LET'S GET IT ON!!!! *And the crowd goes wild* Ha! I wish. Lmao! XD

* * *

**Recap:**

Shinjiro just got the plates down for Hamuko for her and now is pinning her against the counter. Shinjiro arms are down onto the counter one on each side of her, locking her there against the counter. He looks at her with his eyes that follow from her chest to her face. He leans into the side of her face.

"I want-"He gets cut off by someone walking in on them.

"What are you guys doing?"

They both turn to see Mitsuru standing at the door crossing her arms.

"O-Oh, hey senpai…" She starts to blush and a sweat drop rolls down her cheek.

Shinjiro removes himself from Hamuko and walks over to Mitsuru. He reaches to her and whispers into her ear. Hamuko's eyes narrow at them. _I wonder what he is telling senpai…I want to know._

"I see." Mitsuru puts her hand to her chin wearing a pondering face. Shinjiro nods his head and turns to Hamuko.

"We'll hang out and eat later, alright?" He makes his usual grumpy face.

"Uh…Okay." She shifts her eyes between Shinjiro and Mitsuru. Shinjiro walks out of the kitchen leaving Hamuko and Mitsuru. Mitsuru walks towards Hamuko gracefully with her eyes full attention on her. She reaches Hamuko standing at hand length from each other. _Talk about no space with these people._ Mitsuru brushes lose hair out of Hamuko's face.

"I see that you're all better." She smiles lovely

Hamuko blushes. "Y-Y-Yeah." _This situation is so weird that im getting embarrassed...Wow Mitsuru is so beautiful up close…Even far away too…Err what am I thinking!? _

"I'm glad to hear that, Arisato."

"Please call me Hamuko."

Mitsuru nods and smiles. "Hamuko-chan." She chuckles a bit, pressing her hand to her mouth. "I want you to call me by my first name. Is that okay?" Hamuko smiles big and nods. They both giggle a bit.

"So, what were you cooking that made Aragaki san help you out?"

"Oh, I was mak-"She gets cut off by Mitsuru.

"You got something on your face." She cuffs Hamuko's chin gently and leans in, and then licks it off her lower cheek by Hamuko's lips. "Mmmm. It's sweet." She licks her lips and smiles sexy. Hamuko eyes widen and her cheeks turn bright red, and then freaks out by bumping into the counter behind her. _Ah gee! Not again… This is so embarrassing!_

Mitsuru stays in the same place laughing. Hamuko looks at Mitsuru dumbfounded.

"Hamuko chan is so funny." She smiles happily at Hamuko.

"It's so not funny, Mitsuru san. You made me so embarrassed that I didn't know what to do." Hamuko cheeks are still bright red and she starts to bite her lower lip.

Then Hamuko spaces out at the feel of a social link up with Mitsuru, the Empress card.

Hamuko snaps out of it to see that she is in Mitsuru arms, holding Hamuko in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry Hamuko chan. I won't do that to you again." She lets go of Hamuko and pats her head with a smile. Hamuko starts to blush a deep red. _What the hell just happened!? I don't think I want to social link up any more with her…If I do… I think I might end up in bed with her naked like in my dream._

"Hamuko chan, I'll see you later. I have some matters to attend to. The others should be home soon." She smiles and leaves Hamuko alone in the kitchen. Hamuko just watches Mitsuru leave.

_I wonder if my dreams where telling me something. Naw, that's just BS. I mean I had sex with Sanada senpai, had a baby, then Mitsuru san was naked in my bed, and finally Aragaki senpai trying to take me to bed to go at it again…? Aw gee, I should stop thinking about this._

"I guess S-S-Shin… Ugh! I can't say senpai's name! Not even to myself aloud! She rubs she head franticly with both hands while blushing. "I will just have to wait on senpai." Hamuko puts all the food away and cleans up. Hamuko sighs out of boredom and walks out of the kitchen to the dorm lobby. There she sees Akihiko pacing back and forth in the dining room.

"Uh…Senpai? You okay?" She looks at Akihiko with concern.

He perks up and rushes to Hamuko, grabbing her by the shoulders. "There you are. I went to your room to see if your okay but you weren't there. I was going to call you but your cell was on your bed. Then I checked everywhere else too. So I started to freak out because I thought something had happen to you." Akihiko said in a frantic voice.

Hamuko looks at him like he's crazy. "Um sempai, you need to relax a bit because you're squeezing my shoulders really tight. I will like to keep my arms intact and have future uses out of them." She smiles uneasy.

Akihiko quickly lets go of Hamuko and blushes. "Ah, sorry. My bad." He backs away quite a bit from her.

Hamuko rubs her arms. _Ow… He has a worry problem._

"So, how are you feeling Arisato chan?" He looks Hamuko from Head to toe and at his feet with a dark shade of red on his face. ( Pretend: It's what she's wearing if you remember from chapter two.)

"Im doing great…" _Besides my arms_. She still rubs her arms with a frown. "I was behind the bar cleaning up a spilt mess that I made. Probability that's when you came in and didn't see me. She giggles.

"Oh. So, what were you doing in the kitchen this whole time?" Akihiko is still in his same position.

Hamuko eyes roll up with head tilling up too, she's thinking. "I was with Aragaki senpai, but he left after when Mitsuru san walked in on us…So I cleaning up the kitchen."

"Shinji?" He picks up his head with a cocked eyebrow looking at Hamuko's face.

"Yes." She looks at him puzzled.

Akihiko gulps and blushes. "Mitsuru…W-Walked in on you guys…"

Hamuko gasps with widen eyes. "It's nothing like that!"

Akihiko scratches the side of his face, looking to the side. "Oh… It was the way you said it… So I just thought…Sorry." He frowns and looks down at the floor.

"No, im sorry for saying it wrong." Hamuko puts a hand on Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko lifts his head to look into Hamuko eyes.

He smiles sweetly. "I'm glad…"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad that what you said was a mistake. For a while there, my heart was racing." He chuckles. Hamuko blushes and takes her hand off him. "Um." _Did Sanada senpai just kind of… Confess to me!?_

Akihiko realize what he just said. He puts a hand to his mouth where his whole face is deep red.

"Well, T-This is kind of…Awkward." Hamuko blushes while rubbing the back of her head.

"Huh?...Uh yeah." He still doing the same thing but his head is facing to the side.

The front door burst opens. "Sup guys!"

It's just Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka. "Shut up. Do have to be so gosh darn loud?" She winces.

"I think Junpei Kun is just excited to be home." Fuuka giggles.

"That's right Fuuka Chan!" Junpei grins big.

Then all three of them turn to see both Hamuko and Akihiko Standing arm length apart from each other.

"You guys chilling or something?" Junpei moves his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah. Hint hint." Yukari giggles

"What are you guys talking about?" Fuuka looks confused.

"Oh, don't cha know?"

"Know what?"

Yukari chimes in, pushing Junpei out the way. "That Sanada senpai and Hamuko chan walked back to the dorm, "**Together**." Yukari quotes it with her fingers and smiles big.

"Really!? Together!?" Fuuka gasp out of astonishment.

"Yeah, "**Together**." Yukari quotes it with her fingers again.

"Oh my. What exciting news this is." Fuuka smiles happily.

They talk amongst themselves.

Hamuko was struck with amazement on how both Junpei and Yukari assume that something is going on with Akihiko and her, and now Fuuka is gullible enough to believe in it. Akihiko just stood there astonished by what they are saying.

"Okay, enough guys." Hamuko trying to cut off the conversation…But no one is paying any attention. Akihiko just looks at Hamuko and shrugs.

"Wow, really?" Hamuko looks annoyed.

"Will you guys cut it out already!" They all turn their attention to Hamuko. "Don't talk like we're not here. I would also like to input that there is nothing going on between Sanada sempai and I. We are just friends. Right senpai?" They all turn to look at Akihiko.

Akihiko eyebrows scrunch together. "Y-Yeah." He then grimaces and looks at the floor.

"There you have it. Now no more talk about this nonsense." Hamuko puts her hands on her hips.

"Well gee, that's the end of that. Too bad there's nothing there, and here I was rooting for Sanada sempai." Junpei shrugs.

"Right behind on you on that." Yukari shakes her head.

"That's too bad. I thought I was hearing good news, since we don't get any." Fuuka frowns.

All three of them split to go to their room leaving Akihiko and Hamuko by themselves in silence.

Hamuko sighs in relief and turns to Akihiko who is looking depress.

"What's wrong sempai?"

He mumbles, "Just friends."

"Is something wrong with that?" Hamuko arches an eyebrow.

"What? Err-I mean no! It's just…" Akihiko is freaking out because Hamuko heard him thinking a loud.

"It's just what? You want to be more then friends?" She said jokingly.

"Huh!?...Well I Uh…" Akihiko is blushing and his hand is in a fist trebling. "I want… t-to b-be." Akihiko gets cut off by Ken.

"Hey." Ken walks over to them.

"Hey Ken kun. What's up?" Hamuko smile sweetly at Ken.

Akihiko makes a distress face. "I'm just…leaving, right now…bye." Akihiko leaves to go to his room.

"Is Sanada sempai okay?"

"I don't know. He's been acting weird today… Hey Ken kun, you want to go get something to eat together?"

"Ah, maybe some other time sempai. I have homework I need to start on." Ken looks at Hamuko apologetic.

"Oh I see."

"Im sorry s-"

"Oh no, I understand. No need to apologize." She forces a smile.

Ken nods and takes his leave and Hamuko watches. Maybe I should go to my room and change and go for a walk…Or something. Hamuko lightly smiles to herself and then heads off to her room.

She gets to her room and strips of her clothes. Ah, it feels kind of good not to have clothes on. Damn it's hot today. Hamuko stands in front of her fan.

"Ahhhh. That's nice. I think I can stand here all day… Ya know, that's a great plan." She moves her fan to face her bed. Puts on a big t-shirt, grabs a movie and puts it on, and then she lays on her tummy on the bed facing the TV. "A good movie to watch and nice cool-ish air. This can't get any better than this." She smiles to herself happily. Forty-five minutes into the movie she passes out.

**Outside of Hamuko's door**

Akihiko is outside her door just standing there staring down Hamuko's door.

"Should I tell her? …I want her to know…This may be my only chance." He bit his lower lip.

He raises one of his trembling hands ready to knock on her door. Akihiko's heart starts to race as he lightly knocks on her door. He bites a bit harder on his lip listening in to hear her voice answer back…but there is no answer. Just utter silence, besides his own nervous breathing. He sighs out of frustration and then shakes it off. He knocks on Hamuko's door a bit harder. Still no answer from Hamuko. Akihiko starts to worry a bit. Akihiko's hand slides down to Hamuko's door knob. He hesitates a bit.

"A-A-Arisato chan, I-I'm coming in." Akihiko opens the door up a bit and peeks his head in. There he sees her upper body. He looks closely to see she is asleep.

"That girl…She needs to lie properly and cover up." He said under his breath. He opens the door more to walk in and then close the door behind him. He turns to go to Hamuko, but stop dead in his tracks to see the rest of her. The over size shirt did not cover her lower body very well. He gulps and his whole face reddens at the site of her. There lies Hamuko with her cute sleeping face and on her tummy kind of showing her panty and all of her sexy legs.

"Mmnnnn." Hamuko kind of opens her eyes to see Akihiko standing there frozen. She makes a sleepy smile at him. "A-Aki-hiko." She said in a sluggish tone of voice. Then she rolls onto her back going back into a deep slumber. With her on her back now, her new sleeping pose made her big shirt rise up higher above her navel. Akihiko cover both his mouth and nose with his hand. "I think I might have a nose bleed." He closes his eyes and tries to focus on why he's in Hamuko's room. Akihiko's breathing becomes calm. He opens his eyes to see her in the same position and then his face reddens again and his heart starts to race.

"Great…That didn't help one bit." He said out of frustration. Then he hesitated to walk over to her. He thinks for a bit then shakes it off and leisurely walks over to the sleeping Hamuko. He stares at Hamuko's sleeping face for a bit. Then his eyes travel down to her lower body and stops at her upper thighs. He then gazes between her crotch and upper thighs. Akihiko presses his lips together at the feel of his pants start to get tight. Then he starts to reach out to touch her thighs, that looks so smooth and soft and then he imagines the feel of her warmth on his hand. Akihiko suddenly jots back his hand from her giggling in her sleep. He grits his teeth together. "What am I doing?" He whispers. He quickly grabs her blanket and pulls it over her. Before removing his hand off the blanket that is up to her neck; Akihiko gazes at Hamuko's sleeping face with desire and then Akihiko caresses her cheek with his hand.

"I do…Want to be more than just friends with you. I want you to become mine… And mine alone." He smiles painfully at her. He leans into her face and kisses her forehead and then gets the urge to kiss her on the lips. He goes in for the kiss but suddenly stops.

"Sleep well." Then he stands up and right when he was about to walk away, his pants leg gets lightly tugged on by Hamuko. Akihiko eyes widen out of shock to see Hamuko eyes open a little bit.

"Aki-hiko…" She smiles. "Me too… I …Happy." She let go of Akihiko's pants leg and goes back into her deep slumber again. Akihiko stands there astonished at what Hamuko said.

"She heard me?...Arisato chan, also…called me by my first name for the second time… Does this mean…?" He ponders at the situation, uncertain about her answer. He stops thinking and draws his attention to Hamuko.

"I don't think I can accept this… I mean she's going in and out of sleep." He looks disappointed for a bit. "Well I can't dwell on this." He turns to leave, but before going out the door he takes one last look at Hamuko.

"Hamuko…" He leaves with a depress look on his face. Hamuko rolls onto her left side with a smile on her face. "Hahaha…Cake…"

**Akihiko's room **

Akihiko gets to his room shutting his door locking it behind him and then leaning up against the door.

"Ah, what the hell." He grabs his hard bulge and closes his eyes. "I need to take care of this…I can't hold out any more." He starts to rub his bulge through his pants as recent parts of images from Hamuko flies into his mind. He stops and heads over to his bed while undoing his pants and sits down on his bed. He takes out his hard throbbing penis that seemed to have pre-cum already. He grasps at the top of his hard throbbing dick and rubs the top with his thumb. His eyes close and his breathing starts to increase in a matter of seconds. He leans back on to his other hand which is already gripping tightly at his blanket. He moans quietly as he rubs up and down on his member. He starts to fantasize himself on top of Hamuko, thrusting away into her, whose face twist and cries out in pleasure with each thrust he makes into her. He moans a bit louder and then his strokes at his member start to go faster and harder.

"Hamuko…Nnnnnngh." Akihiko is almost at his limit. Back to Akihiko's fantasy.

"A-Akihiko…I-Im going to come." She cries out in pleasure.

"Akihiko! Akihiko! Akihiko! Ahhhhhhh!!!" She cries out, reaching her climax.

Akihiko throws back his head moaning out aloud as he reached his climax. Warm white substance gets all over his hand, pants and kind of on his red vest. Akihiko is still breathing heavily as he brings his head up straight. He looks at his mess that he made all over himself.

"That kinda got out of hand…" He blushes and cleans himself off with a nearby towel he found. He strips off all of his clothes and puts on clean clothes. He puts his dirty clothes in his laundry basket. He ruffles his hair a bit with his hand and goes over to his bed and lays in it, on his back with hands behind his head.

He sighs and closes his eyes to see Hamuko smiling sweetly at him. "You don't know how much I want you to myself." He whispers and sighs out of heart ache.

"Hamuko."

* * *

AW GEE!!! POOR AKIHIKO!!! He seems to be love struck by Hamuko!!!His heart aches for her…I think lol! Will Hamuko ever realize or at lease acknowledge Akihiko's feelings for her!? You're just going have to stick around for the next chapter!

BTW. Sorry that it's short again. My mind is drawing up blanks but I promise I will do extra extra better on the fourth chapter!!!

Pretend: And Akihiko, go wash your hands you nasty.

Akihiko: Huh!? Me Nasty!? You're the one who is nasty, just by typing this story up. Pervert.

Pretend: *rolls eyes* Oh whatever, like you have any room to talk. Masturbating to your love that cheats on you with your best friend, little twelve year old boy, and others. Then you get all embarrass at the mess you made on yourself, lame. Pft.

Akihiko: You're just jealous. Hmph. Perv.

Pretend: Boy, you better watch yourself or there won't be anymore of you. *finger snapping*

Akihiko: ……

Pretend: lol that silenced him for good. *smiles*

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Now I take my leave again to type up chapter four, which is going to be oozing out of uber awesomeness!!!!! YEAH!

Once again thanks for reading. Peace out! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Love?

I'm sorry to all! I took my sweet time on this. I just have a lot of things going on and I just didn't have time for this. Other than that… Tisk tisk. Shame on me. *slaps the back of my own hand* On my last chapter, it was too short, nothing special or so great happen. This time around I will bring something to the table and that something will be a little special. Which brings me back to what I said on chapter three and I quote, "Going to be Oozing out of uber awesomeness! YEAH!", unquote. Well I think I might be going over top there, but as promised…A fun, sexy, and lovely chapter. I will do my upmost best in this chapter for you all. So I Demand a lot of **LOVE** for this chapter…because I kept getting stuck many times…and lots, lots, and lots of thinking and time went into this.

This story is going to be extra extra long! It's to make up for the short story and for how long I took on this…anything else…*thinks* welp lets get this story rolling! ON TO THE STORY! XD

* * *

Recap:

Akihiko just finished masturbating and tells of how much he wants to have Hamuko all to himself.

* * *

**Hamuko's room**

Hamuko wakes up and she stretches. She sits up in her bed and looks out her window to see its dark out. She rubs her head trying to remember what she was doing before she went to sleep. She looks over to her tv. "Oh! I was watching a movie." She smiles and rolls out of bed and stretches with a big yawn. She changes her clothes into comfortable wear. _It's still kind of warm in here_… Then part of flashes of Akihiko comes into her mind. She shakes her head. _How weird…Oh well..I need to go to the Velvet room. Get me some of that Theo man lol._ Hamuko just laughs to herself and leaves her room. She gets to the second floor of the dorm and as she was about to head for the stairs to go down to the first floor, her name gets called out. She turns and sees that it's Akihiko, who is coming out of his room.

"Oh hey Sanada senpai, what's up?" She smiles.

"You're going somewhere?" He walks over to her.

"Im just going for a little walk and then get something to eat." _Oh I hope he doesn't ask to tag along_. She grits her teeth, but her smile hides it.

"May I come along?" He rubs the back of his head.

"Ah, don't worry about me. You must have things to do. So, you don't have to bother yourself about me. Ha ha ha." A sweat drops goes down her cheek and she grits her teeth even more.

In a stern voice, "It's not safe for you to go out alone at night."

_Gawd!_ "It's alright senpai. I have pepper spray." She smiles and takes it out. "See. It's all cool, no worries."

"……" He looks to the floor. _Fail!_

"Alright we're in agreement. See ya." Right when she was about to walk away, Akihiko grabs her wrist. "Wait."

_Ah fuck._ "……" _I can't seem to get away…_ She pouts on the inside.

"Im coming with you whether you like it or not." Akihiko's grip tightens around her wrist.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender!" Hamuko shakes of Akihiko's tight grip. "You can come with me."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." He smiles in victory. Hamuko sticks out her tongue. "Brat." She darts for the stairs and runs down them quickly.

"what… HEY! WAIT!" He goes after.

Hamuko gets to the first floor and runs into Shinjiro. Hamuko falls back on to her butt, but Shinjiro is still standing up.

"The hell!" He rubs the bottom of his chin. Hamuko rushes to her feet.

"Sorry!" She runs out the front door slamming it behind her. Then in comes Akihiko shoving Shinjiro out the way. "Sorry Shinji!" And out the door he goes, slamming it behind him.

"WTF! What the hell is wrong with them!" He makes a low growl.

"Playing tag?" Junpei guesses.

"Lovers quarrel." Yukari nods as if she's right.

"I don't think so Yukari chan." Fuuka said

"Looks like Hamuko senpai got in trouble by Sanada senpai and he is trying to catch her." Ken said, while still reading a magazine.

"It's best not to assume and meddle in other people business." Mitsuru said and drinks her hot tea.

"Bark Bark"

"Koro chan said that he agrees with Sempai." Aigis said in her robot voice.

Shinjiro is still rubbing his chin and he turns to look at the fount door. "Hmmmm."

**Outside somewhere…**

Hamuko glances back. _Oh shit! Sanada senpai is gaining on me! Run damn it! Run you damn short legs_! Akihiko gets really close and he starts to reach out to her.

"Ghaaa!" She hops a bit forward to avoid Akihiko's grab. "Senpai! Why are you chasing me!" She yells out.

"Why the hell are you running away from me!" He goes in for the grab again and misses. "Damn it! Stop moving!"

"Gawd! You're such a stubborn brat!"

"I'm so going to catch you…And when I do!" He makes a big lung and grabs on to her pulling her into his arms.

Akihiko holds Hamuko tightly in his arms. "Damn it…You…Caught me…" Hamuko is panting while wearing a disappointed face.

"So, am I in trouble w-" Hamuko gets cut off by being abruptly kissed by Akihiko. "!" Hamuko eyes widen. Akihiko slowly remove his lips from her lips.

Akihiko blushes. "That's punishment for calling me a stubborn brat and running away from me, stupid." Hamuko blushes a deep shade of red and in shock still. Akihiko smiles and chuckle a bit, "Cute." and then hugs her.

"What are you guys doing?"

Akihiko lift his head up to see Shinjiro standing there. "Yo Shinji. I finally caught her." Saying it proud fully. Akihiko turns Hamuko around and holds on to her shoulders tightly. Hamuko face is bright red.

"Oh, hey senpai… What a coincidence meeting you here. This must be fate." Akihiko squeezes Hamuko shoulders. "Err- I mean I'm sorry for running into you earlier." Hamuko's head is faced to the side with a pouting face. _Just act normal…Nothing happened._

"It's okay. Just watch where you're going next time." Shinjiro smiles a bit. Hamuko nods.

"So, what's going on Aki?" Shinjiro eyes narrow toward Akihiko.

"Long story short, she wanted to go out and didn't want my company. She called me names and ran off."

"Hey! I did not!" She looks up at Akihiko angry.

"Did so!" He looks down at her annoyed.

"Brat!" She stomps on his foot and Akihiko releases her. "OW!" Akihiko yelps out in pain. Hamuko runs over to Shinjiro and hides behind him. She sticks out her tongue out at Akihiko.

"Why you…" Akihiko starts to rolls up his sleeves.

"Stop it both of you. Shit. You guys are giving me a headache." Shinjiro rubs his forehead. "You both are bunch of bratty kids."

"Are not!" Both Akihiko and Hamuko say in unison.

"Oh boy… Let's just go home." Shinjiro sighs.

Hamuko starts to back up bit by bit. "You guys can go on home. I'll be getting something to eat alright…See ya." She turns to leave but gets hold back by her shoulder.

"I don't think so." Shinji is holding on to her shoulder with a fake smile on his face.

"No really it's fine." She smiles uneasy.

"Like I said a while back Arisato chan, I will go with you." Akihiko grabs on to Hamuko's other shoulder and leans her toward him. Akihiko turns to Shinjiro and smiles. "It will be okay." The air around Hamuko becomes intense and competitive.

"Naw, I think we all should go home…Together." Shinjiro smiles back at Akihiko and lens Hamuko towards him.

"Uh you guys…" They are not paying any attention to Hamuko.

"It's fine Shinji. I'll be with her." Again with a smile and leaning Hamuko towards him.

"Is that so? Then I will come along too, You know what they say, "The more the merrier." Shinjiro smiles as if victory is in his grasps.

Akihiko eyes narrows at Shinjiro. "Fine." Akihiko's grip around Hamuko's shoulder gets tighter.

_And the winner is Shinjiro…_"Ah geez I don't even have money on me."

"Huh?" Both Akihiko and Shinjiro say in unison.

"I just realize that I forgot my money in my room. Funny huh? Heh heh heh." She smiles uneasy and shrugs.

"Uh… I don't have money on me either." Akihiko rubs the back of his head.

"What the hell Aki. You were going to make her pay for your stupid ass." Shinjiro looks at Akihiko angry.

"No! I was just coming along. Not to eat." Akihiko makes an annoyed face at Shinjiro.

Shinjiro sighs. "I guess I'm treating…" He grumbles.

"Oh! It's alright senpai! We still have not eaten the food that we made together, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right. Let's go back home then." Shinjiro smiles. Akihiko stays silent and unhappy.

"Before we go back…Could you both let go of me?"

They both let go quickly and blush a bit. "Sorry." They both say. Hamuko giggles.

"What's so funny? Shinjiro is back to his grumpy self.

"Yeah." Akihiko perks up an eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry. It's just so funny how both of you say the same thing at the same time." Hamuko giggles more.

Shinjiro and Akihiko look at each other puzzled and then back at Hamuko.

"Come on. Let's just go home already." Shinjiro smiles and ruffles Hamuko's hair. Hamuko giggles more and smiles big. Akihiko gets jealous and walks really close to Hamuko, where they would bump shoulders or brush up on each other. Shinjiro sees this and doesn't like it one bit, so Shinjiro moves over and grabs on to Hamuko to move her.

"Here, you can move over so you can have room to walk." Shinjiro eyes veer at Akihiko then back to Hamuko.

"Thank you senpai." She smiles sweetly at Shinjiro and then looks back in front of her. Shinji turns to Akihiko, giving him a smirk. Akihiko gives Shinjiro a dirty look and stays quiet. All three of them reach the dorm.

"Oh man, I'm hungry!" Hamuko says happily and opens the front door.

"Where is everyone?" Hamuko looks around.

"Greetings. They all went up to their rooms." Aigis is walking toward Hamuko. "Where have you been?"

"I went to go eat and they both kept me company." Hamuko smiles.

"I see. What are you planning on doing now Hamuko san?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to eat a snack. All that walking back here made me hungry again." Hamuko starts to walk to the kitchen.

"I see. Well I will be retiring for today. If you need me Hamuko san, I'll be in my room. Please do not hesitate to call for me, if you need me for anything."

"Got it, thank you Ai chan. Good night." Hamuko stands by the kitchen door way looking back at Aigis.

"Good night." Aigis takes her leave.

Hamuko looks back at the guys. "Come on. Let's go eat." Hamuko walks into the kitchen. Both of the boys go into the kitchen and all three of them eat in silence. After eating, Hamuko got up and started to gather their dirty plates.

"I'll wash the dishes." Hamuko smiles and then walks away to clean the dirty dishes.

In a low tone voice. "Ah what a night." Akihiko covers his face with both of his hands and leans back in his chair.

"Tired Aki?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should go lay down. You got to train early in the morning and go to school."

Akihiko stays silent for bit before removing his hands and narrowing his eyes at Shinjiro. "Are you trying to make me leave?"

"Tch." Shinjiro leans forward on the table. "Yeah I am." Then he laughs. "What is going through your head Aki? You think I would be trying to pull something on you?" Shinji smile with innocents, but his eyes tells it different.

Hamuko is trying to listen on them but she could only hear mumbling. _Damn this sucks…I want to know what they are saying. I mean they been quiet since we got back to the dorm. Damn door._

Hamuko finish the dishes and walks out the kitchen to the dining area to see that Akihiko is holding Shinjiro by his collar of his pea coat.

"You want to try! Huh!" Akihiko yells. Shinjiro makes a smug smile at Akihiko.

Hamuko darts over to them and tries to pry Shinjiro out of Akihiko hands. "Sanada sempai! Stop! Don't fight!" She yells.

Akihiko angrily lets go of Shinjiro and takes a hold of Hamuko's wrist and pulls her away. Akihiko says in a stern voice "You're coming with me." Hamuko looks back at Shinjiro as she gets drag away from him.

"Wait…Wait sempai!" She struggles. Akihiko stays quiet.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" She struggles more. They reach Akihiko's room and he throws her in as he shuts the door behind him and locks it.

Hamuko scrambles to her feet. "What are you doing! Have you gone mad!" Akihiko walks over and shoves her onto his bed with him on top of her. Then he starts to lay into her with his whole body against hers, pinning Hamuko in place.

"Sempai you're heavy!STOP IT! GET OFF!" She starts to beat his back with her hands like crazy. Akihiko just takes the beating from her and rest his head on her chest. "Please…Don't hate me."

"Wha-" Hamuko stays still. "What did you say?

"Please…Don't hate me… Don't go away from me." Akihiko's voice sounded sad.

She starts to feel a wet spot on her chest. _OMG! Is Sanada sempai crying!_ "Are…you crying?" Hamuko bit her lower lip. Akihiko stays silent for a bit. "…I'm just really…Angry."

"Oh… I see." Out of comfort, Hamuko strokes his head feeling his soft silver short hair and then starts to play with it. She does this for awhile in silence.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Hamuko hand travels down to his shoulder that feels tense and then pats it.

"No…."

"Is that so?" Hamuko sighs

"Not until you answer me." Akihiko's head lifts up to look at Hamuko in the face.

"Arisato chan…I want you to be mine."

Hamuko eyes widen out of shock. _Whoa! Whoa! Did I hear that correctly!_ Hamuko blushes a dark shade of red.

"This is so sudden and not to mention weird…On how you're asking me this while you're on top of me." Akihiko blushes a deep shade of red like Hamuko.

"Apparently this is all out of impulse by guess." She covers her eyes with her hands.

"N-Not all of it! I do…W-Want you to be mine and I mean…every word of it. " Akihiko struggles with his words. "Arisato chan…be mine?"

Hamuko giggles and removes her hands and gently takes a hold of Akihiko's cheeks with both hands, one on each side.

"Say it again." Hamuko looks like she about to burst out laughing.

Akihiko looks at her while wearing a distress face. "Be-"

"No say it over, with my first name."

"Hamuko…Hamuko…be mine." Akihiko looks at her with care and caresses Hamuko's cheek.

Hamuko couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "Im sorry to ruin the moment, but you are just so cute and serious at the same time." Akihiko bites his lower lip in embarrassment, and then gets up off of her and sits up.

She lay there trying to contain herself from continuing laughing and then nods. "Yes."

"Huh?" Akihiko eyes widen as he looks at Hamuko. Hamuko sits up and swings her arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling him closer to her face.

"Those lines…Could you be anymore lamer?" She smiles. "Yes. I want to be yours sempai." Hamuko then kisses Akihiko on the lips.

Akihiko face has still not changed. Hamuko giggles. "Am I your fist kiss?" Akihiko presses his lips together and nods. Hamuko giggles more. "Cute" Hamuko kisses him again.

"Hey-"Akihiko scowls at her for a brief moment before Hamuko speaking up.

"Sempai…" Hamuko leans in for another kiss but Akihiko pulls away from her.

"You never call me by my first name." Akihiko presses his forehead to Hamuko's forehead. "Please say it to me…right now."

Hamuko nervously stuttering. "A-A…A-Aki…Hiko…" Hamuko eyes looks down in embarrassment.

"Again." Akihiko is ready about to kiss her. Their lips are slightly brushing each other.

"A-Akihiko…"

"I am so happy." Akihiko kisses her and then it goes into a deep kiss. Hamuko starts to fall back, he stops himself from falling on her by being on his hands and Knees on top of her. They start to make out with in between breaths. They keep on kissing and making out… and making out… _Do I have to take initiative to kick it up a notch?_

Hamuko starts to untie his ribbon, unbutton his red vest, and then his collar uniform shirt. Her hand meets with his bare warm firm skin and then her hand slowly trails down to his belt. He abruptly stops kissing her and takes a hold of her traveling hand.

She looks up at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want this yet...I want to treasure you, but not in this way." His hand grips her hand tightly.

"….Sorry" Her face begins to drop down out of disappointment and embarrassment.

"No, don't be. I just want you to understand what I feel for you." He takes her hand and places it on his chest right over his heart that is beating fast. "Do you feel that?" Hamuko is lost for words, but she shyly nods. "This is embarrassing for me to say, but…For the first time in my life, my heart has never beaten so hard for anyone." Hamuko and Akihiko just stare into each other eyes intently in silence. In the silence, Hamuko can hear Akihiko's heart beat loudly as well as her own. Akihiko suddenly breaks the eye contact and gets off of her and sits. Hamuko sit up as well.

"…Say something." Akihiko becomes shy.

Hamuko takes a hold of one of Akihiko's hand and gently holding it with both of her hands. She looks deeply and sincerely into Akihiko eyes. "Thank you…And I'll do the same. I hope we can get along well." On that ending note she smiles warmly at Akihiko. Akihiko doesn't respond back and just bites his lower lip. _Is he going to be okay? Maybe this is little too much for him to take it all in? _

Akihiko yank his hand out of her grasp and lunges forward, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"This is so quick and sudden…It's embarrassing."

She hugs Akihiko back. "Yeah, your right." Hamuko giggles and smiles to herself.

"You know…" His embrace tightens around her. "Every time I see you, you're with some guy and I can't seem to keep my composure... and I just lose it." _Whoa._ _He's been watching me this whole time…Wow, I have a boyfriend who is a stalker…Well a cute stalker Tee hee _:D

"Is that so? Ha ha I didn't know you're a big jealous person."

"I am not!" He let's go of his embrace around her and looks at Hamuko with a scowl face.

"Oh I see…Well that's too darn bad. I guess its fine that you're not…" She shrugs.

"What do you mean by that?" Akihiko slightly tills his head.

"Well you see…I find that jealousy in a guy is really attractive." Hamuko puts her index finger to her mouth and sexually nibbles on the tip of her index finger. "It gets me hot n bothered because it makes me feel so wanted." Hamuko scrunches her nose cutely and smiles. _This is going to be fun._

Akihiko blushes like crazy and just sits there and memorize her. Hamuko leans into Akihiko's face and places one of her hands onto his lap. Her hand starts to gently rub his leg in a slow circle motion. In a sexy voice, "I just can't help it. For some reason it gets me so riled up, it makes me want to jump the poor fellow." Her hand slowly crept up to his bulge while still doing her slow circle motion. Hamuko lick her lips. "Then I get jealous because he's not mine to have and I have to share." Hamuko kisses Akihiko for a bit and then ending it with her nibbling on his lower lip. Her hand reaches Akihiko's bulge and she starts to rub his big hard on. Akihiko Shuts his eyes tight with his hand clenching onto his covers and then moans. All action comes to a big halt. Hamuko is stun, with her eyes wide open and then a smile starts to creep across her face. Silence starts to grow. Akihiko snap opens his eyes and looks at Hamuko who looks like about to burst out laughing. The silence rolls over them.

"Did…Did you just….You know…" A little giggle escaped her mouth.

Akihiko eyes widen and his whole face turned really red. "Shut up!" He swiftly turns around away from her with a huge embarrassment that befalls him.

"OMG!" Hamuko burst out in a loud roar of laughter. "How **EMBARRESSING**!" Her voice emphasize the word embarrassing out of a pure joke and teasing toward Akihiko; Who is sadly taking it seriously to heart and is extremely embarrassed that he could just die right now.

Hamuko wheezes in between laughter, "I'm a…I'm sorry….but this is…This is so hilarious!" She tries to gasp for breath but couldn't because she laughing so hard. So hard that she's crying and holding her tummy from the pain of hard laughter. Akihiko scoots back onto his bed with his back up against the wall and goes into a fetal position while sulking. Once Hamuko got her laughter out of the way she pays attention to the sulking boy.

"Hey, it's okay. It happens all the time…to the new comers. Ha! No really. Err…No wait…I mean…Im sorry." She makes an uneasy grin. Akihiko does not respond back to her and stays in the same position.

"Talk about emotional withdrawal." She says under her breath. She leans over to him and then shakes him. "Heeeeeyyyy! I said I was sorry. I won't make fun of you anymore. No more jokes I promise." Her shaking him gets harder and still no response from him. "Don't be such a jerk. Jerk." She takes one last hard shake. Akihiko come out of his fetal position and slides down to the side onto his bed. She looks closely at him. _Asleep…How long was I laughing? Well one thing for sure he can't sleep like that._ Hamuko moves him and lays him down properly and cover Akihiko up. "Aw. He is so cute when he's asleep." She quietly says to herself. Hamuko runs her hand through Akihiko's silver soft hair and then gently kissing him on the lips. "Good night."

Hamuko turns to leave but suddenly gets stopped by Akihiko who grabbed onto her skirt.

"Don't leave. Stay here with me tonight."

"Wha-What are you saying?" _He was awake this whole time!_ She tries to pull her skirt out of Akihiko's hand.

Akihiko lets go and looks disappointed. "…Sorry It's just…I just thought…I wanted to hold you."

_Aw! So cute! _"I want to, but what If I get caught by Mitsuru san? What then?"

Akihiko's head perks up. "You'll stay and let me hold you?" Akihiko looks like a little kid that got a surprise birthday party.

"Yes, but that's not answering my questions."

"Well I wake up way before anyone is up and I will wake you up when I wake up." He lifts up his blanket and giving her an inviting look.

"Hmmm…Well I'm trusting you on this." She crawls into Akihiko's bed and under his blanket.

"May I?" He asks shyly. Hamuko nods and moves into Akihiko's warm embrace and Hamuko cuddles back.

"I gotta say, a sweet invitation like this should never be passed up." She makes a big grin. "I second that." Akihiko lightly chuckles and then kisses Hamuko's forehead. "Good night."

"Yeah, good night"

Thus the wonderful romantic night flies by in peace and silent, but the only sound to be made out of the dead of night is the faint thumps of heartbeats.

……………………………

"Hey…Hamuko, wake up. You need to head back to your room." Akihiko just stares at her and sighs. "I give up. I have been at this for about ten minutes. I guess I'll be taking her to her room." He removes the blanket on her to see that Hamuko is on her back sprawled out and her skirt is raised up high to show off her white panties and her sexy legs. Akihiko just presses his lips together while looking at her lower half.

Akihiko blushes and mumbles "……We are together now…"

He gazes between her crotch and upper thighs for a bit before he starts to reach out slowly to touch her upper thighs. His hand barely grazes Hamuko's upper thigh and Akihiko bites his lower lip as he feel of his bottoms tighten. Then his hand touches down onto her warm soft skin. His hand travels down to her knee and then slowly back up to her upper thigh. His hand stops near her crotch and his blushing becomes a darker shade or red.

_I take back anything I said that was sweet and touching……Girlfriend or not, I'd fuck Hamuko in a heartbeat. _Akihiko thinks to himself while looking at her crotch. He starts to rub Hamuko's crotch and then finds her clit and starts to play with it. A muffle comes out of her mouth and her hands starts to clench into a fist. "Whoa, her clit is hard like my dick right now" He says under his breath.

"!" Akihiko froze.

A tiny moan escapes her mouth and she lies to her right side.

"Wow…She's really wet" As he continues to play with Hamuko's crotch some more.

"I want to stick in her" Akihiko licked his lips as his finger is at her opening hole and then pushes his index finger into her. Another moan escapes Hamuko's mouth. Then Akihiko reaches his hand down into Hamuko's wet white panty to insert his finger into her again. "I bet it's warm, moist…and tight"

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

Akihiko froze and saw that Hamuko is awake and blushing a dark shade of red.

"It's alright to stick it in me."

A sexual smile slowly crept up onto Akihiko's face "Not yet."

He takes his fingers and stretches the inner lining of the panty to the side to reveal her plump wet pussy. Akihiko lowers his face down into her wet crotch and licks the outside of her wet pussy's lips. He does this for a bit while Hamuko moans quietly. He then takes her panties and slides it down to her ankles and slips it off her left foot. Akihiko then opens up her legs making her roll on to her back with her white panty hanging on her right ankle. His hands travels down to upper inner thigh and press down to spread her legs open wider.

"Nnnmmm…How much are you going to spread me?" Hamuko makes a shy face.

"Oh just enough…" Akihiko lick his lips and goes down on Hamuko.

Akihiko licks Hamuko's clitoris in circles and then sucks on it. Hamuko's moan gets louder by the minute. Akihiko Takes one of his hands and uses his fingers to open up Hamuko's lips up more. He licks and sucks up and down her pussy.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Akihiko inserts his middle finger into her tight hole and moving it in and out of her.

"Gah-ah ah…Nnnn…Y-yes" Hamuko breaths heavily and moans more.

"I want you so bad that it's ridiculous" Akihiko slips another finger into her and then continues to eat her out.

"Nnn…N-no… Akihiko im…going to come… ngh." Hamuko holds on tight to the blanket.

In Akihiko's response to her, he sucked on her harder and pumped his fingers in and out of her. Hamuko then orgasms while moaning really loud. After Hamuko's orgasm Akihiko licks his lips with a smile, "You're delicious." Hamuko breathes heavily and relaxes for a bit.

"Don't relax yet" Akihiko Pull down his bottoms down and takes out his huge hard dick that seem to already started to pre-cum. "It's my penis turn to kiss you're pussy" Akihiko position himself and Hamuko where their crotches are touching each other. Akihiko takes a hold of his huge dick and nudged the head of his penis at Hamuko's vagina opening. Hamuko's heavy breathing comes back along with her light moans. Akihiko watches Hamuko's vagina twitches as he teases Hamuko's vaginal opening some more.

"You want some more?" Akihiko presses the head of his cock into her opening.

Hamuko seems to go wild, "Ngh…Ah ah-ha…ha. Y-Yes! More!" Hamuko moves her hips to lower herself more onto his big hard cock.

"Nnnn…you're so tight…it's going in" Akihiko push himself into Hamuko slowly. His large hard dick slowly gets engulf by her wet tight vagina. Akihiko liked the feeling and could not help himself but to start pumping into Hamuko without considering how she would handle his sudden thrusts into her. Hamuko lets out a loud gasp and then soon follows cries of pleasure. Akihiko then lies on top of her with the strength of his arms to hold him up as he thrusts wildly into Hamuko. Hamuko takes one of her hands and entangles it into Akihiko's hair. Hamuko's other hand scratches up and digs into Akihiko's back.

"It feels so good inside you Hamuko…gahhh-haa you're so hot inside" Akihiko thrusts into Hamuko faster.

"Nnnnnah-haaa~ I feel your dick! Go deeper! Ahhh."

Akihiko pulls out of Hamuko and rolls her onto her tummy. "Get on your hands and knees." Akihiko demands. Hamuko lifts herself onto her hands and knees. Akihiko mounts Hamuko and starts fucking her hard from behind. Akihiko then presses down on Hamuko's back telling her to lower self down.

Hamuko goes down onto her elbows and raise her ass higher. Akihiko's hard dick goes deeper into her as he thrusts into harder, "Ahhh! I feel it! Gahhh-haa~Nnnn…M- More!"

"Tch…Nnnngh." Akihiko presses with more force onto Hamuko's back to lower herself down all the way down.

"Mmm…W-what are you doing? Ghaaa-haaa~Nnnn"

The strength of Akihiko forces Hamuko all the way down making her ass go up higher and letting Akihiko go deeper into Hamuko. Hamuko lets out a loud cry of pleasure into Akihiko's bed. Akihiko takes a hold of her hips and thrusts into Hamuko fast and hard.

"Im going to come! Ahhh! Ah-haa!" Hamuko cries out as her vagina tightens around Akihiko's big hard penis that's thrusting in and out of her quickly.

"Im…coming too. Nnnngh~Ahhh-ha." Akihiko thrust harder and deeper into Hamuko.

Both Akihiko and Hamuko orgasm as they cry out in pleasure, and then both Akihiko and Hamuko collapse with Akihiko on top of Hamuko's hot sweaty body and then he rolls onto his back. They both breathe heavily as they hold stay in place without moving an inch. After they cool off a bit and breathing regular, Akihiko faces Hamuko.

"You're so beautiful" Akihiko brushes her warm cheeks and then runs his index finger across her soft pink plump lips. Hamuko gently takes a hold of Akihiko's hand that's touching her lips and kisses his index finger tenderly. Akihiko removes his hand from her lips and then intertwines his fingers into Hamuko's hand. Akihiko leans into Hamuko's face and saying her name softly, "Hamuko…"

"Hmmm?" Hamuko smiles.

"I love you." He is inches away from kissing her.

"…Me too." They both kissed while holding each other in their arms.

* * *

AW GEE! SO SWEET! YAY-NESS A COUPLE! I wonder if this couple will last…long... *thinking of ways to screw up the relationship* MUHAHAHAHA!

Anyway I really hope you enjoy reading this very long ass story section thingy…yeah whatever. Well im going on to making another chapter! YAY! Bye bye!

BTW review please! I would really like opinions please. It would really help me improve and stuff

Okay now im off to make more! Peace out and much love!


	5. The Letter of Gratitude!

**The Letter of Gratitude**

Hello all!

I just wanted to say thank you so much for taking your time to read my random and get to it story. Im sorry to say that my story lacks a lot... a lot a lot and im okay with that. Im happy to all inputs! Bad or good! It helps me a lot and really happy about it! I don't mind rude comments...It's the truth, fact, and etc. It won't hurt me at all but help me. I like that kind of thing... A lot lol. :D

So on to the inputs! =)

For anyone who comment on the name (Hamuko)...It's just that I saw that name a lot and people seemed to like it... So I just thought it would be fine. I mean no offense to people who didn't like it and im sorry about that.

For anyone who comment on the story that went too fast, im sorry about that. Im not very good at taking time to work up to the good stuff and such...I get off track and end up going blank because I don't know where to take it from where ever I stopped. What can I do? Im new lol. I don't know what im doing really. Sorry. Im just typing whatever came to mind that seem to fit with my mind at the time...I didn't even think twice about it at all...I just winged it with confidence and hoping to make a little hit with some people lol. :)

I also wanted to say im so very sorry about my updates. Right now, I will not update anytime soon. I have a lot going on right now and can't even get to my story...well just only a little bit of my time though. Im not leaving! Not at all! ...Im just stepping away(again) for a bit...or a while until I get my stuff sorted out.

Now for the people who I inspired. Im am super shocked! No, Floored by this! I would never have thought in my life that I could inspire people to write stories! I don't know what to say... Im speechless. Words could not describe how happy and awe by this. But then again I was inspired by Blackeclipse story! I caught wind of it by her comment on Youtube lol! I love Blackeclipse's stories! All I can say is that I thank you so so very much and I would very much love to read the stories that will be made! *hearts*

I just wanted to reassure all the people who is reading my story that I am not leaving and just thanking each and every one of you readers for helping me out and reading my story. In all honesty it makes me really really _REALLY_ **HAPPY**! So happy that I could just die from... From happy~ness bursting out of me lol! So yeah you got it hahaha! ^_^

So once again I thank you all for about everything that deals with the story that I made. I am really grateful and I don't know if I showed enough gratitude through this letter thing...Hmmmm...Now that I that I think about it! I now shall now call this "The Letter of Gratitude" Lmao! Nice! XD Oh my bad im getting off subject and babbling. Anyways that is all I wanted to say. Soooo, thank you and have a nice day.

**~ Pretend ~**


End file.
